Individuals living in townhouses and other planned communities generally have to abide by homeowner agreements that include building restrictions. Further, building an enclosed deck within the set area may create a tight, confined space that cannot comfortably hold many people, while keeping the space open does not provide sufficient privacy. An effective solution is necessary.
The present invention enables users to expand their deck space easily and temporarily as needed, and adheres to homeowner agreements that prohibit building a certain distance beyond a cement deck platform. The extendable deck device offers additional features such as handrails and benches, and provides sufficient space underneath for an A/C unit. Additionally, the deck device utilizes a level design so a step is not needed to access the deck from the door of the home.